


The woman outside Toll

by lonely_night



Category: Fly By Night Series - Frances Hardinge
Genre: F/F, I just love Mosca already, Not really sure why I wrote this, This was kinda random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mosca is leaving Toll when she sees someone who she's not sure she wants to leave behind. <br/>So basically, screw Clent; not everyone can always have what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The woman outside Toll

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but I just had to write something for the Fly by night series fandom!  
> I love it and Hardinge is such a skilled and imaginative writer!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> XOX

Mosca left Toll with Eponymous Clent on her heels.  
Mr Goshawk had just offered her a job and Mosca didn't particularly want to take him up on the offer. So off they went.   
A woman was waiting for them.  
A young woman. A sad, hopeful woman covered in dirt and mud.  
"Please Miss," she said, looking Mosca straight in the eyes.  
"What can we do for you now, Madam?" Asked Clent hurriedly, due to the slight, and of course insignificant fact that they really were in a rush to get out of Toll. As beautiful as it was, they had been trapped in it for far too long, divided and oppressed by its strict rules for all too long.   
"I was talking to her if you don't mind Sir," said the woman, with a hint of defiance in her long burnt out eyes. Clent looked mortally wounded for a second, and then the moment passed and he gestured to Mosca.  
"What do you want with me?" Wondered Mosca suspiciously, thinking that the lady might be one of Goshawk's spies, come to claim her when she had hardly stepped a foot out of her prison.  
"I mean no harm Miss. I was hoping you'd take me away from here with you. After all, staring at the closed gates of Toll is not a pretty occupation."  
Mosca frowned. "You're out though aren't you? Surely you can just... Leave?"  
"Well yes Miss, but I daren't venture out by myself (you see, it is just myself), for it is far too dangerous and unwieldy out there, in the unknown. I have been waiting for some traveller to graciously take me with them."  
Mosca's frown did not budge, if anything, it deepened. Seeing this, the woman became more desperate, she fell to her knees and all sophistry was lost in that instant, all pride left her.  
"Please Miss, please!" She clutched desperately at Mosca's skirts. Normally, this show of affection would have either moved Mosca or disgusted her. Being in Toll must have made her devoid of any emotion but the need for survival; for Mosca felt nothing.  
The woman's words bounced off her ears, the woman's surely once beautiful looks bounced off her eyes. The woman's pleadings were shut off on the way to her heart.   
"You hardly hear me Miss!" Groaned the woman in despair, "you can't feel anything anymore, I have seen it time and time again! Travellers leaving Toll, they never react, they become emotionless!"  
Normally, this statement would have caused Mosca to feel a surge of pride and rise to the challenge. However, the woman must have been right, for Mosca felt nothing.  
Clent stepped in to intervene but the woman screamed and hissed at him, "no! Leave us!"  
Clent quickly retreated and went to stand some distance away.  
When the woman saw that Clent was gone she turned to Mosca.  
"I will make you feel!"  
The woman said this with such conviction that it almost shocked Mosca out of her stupor. Almost. Not quite.  
The woman began to caress Mosca's face and arms, tucking her hair behind her ears. Mosca still felt nothing but a mere tickling. It had been a long time since she had been tickled. "What's your name Miss?" Whispered the woman seductively in her ear. "Mosca Mye," said Mosca flatly.  
The woman nodded, "nice meeting you Mosca Mye," she murmured against Mosca's lips.   
The sensation was quite pleasant, thought Mosca. But this still didn't bring her back to life.  
The woman kissed her nose, and her eyes and her cheeks. She trailed kisses down her forehead, telling of her losses and her misfortunes. Then she looked Mosca directly in the eye.   
"You're still not awake, Mosca Mye."  
The woman moved in and kissed Mosca gently on the lips. The beautiful, love-filled gesture made Mosca blink suddenly and gasp into the woman's mouth as she deepened the kiss. "That's better," whispered the woman as she explored Mosca's mouth.  
"My name's Lena," she said huskily as she drew back and took Mosca's hand, leading her to the shelter that she had built for herself, away from prying eyes.  
"You're very pretty Mosca Mye," said Lena.  
"I think you're beautiful Lena," sighed Mosca  
"What? In this state?" Chuckled Lena, disbelieving her.  
"Is this state, yes," returned Mosca as she allowed Lena to undress her, stripping off her top and skirts and boots.  
"How do I know you're not going to rob me, Lena?" Said Mosca directly.  
"You don't, you'll just have to trust me," responded Lena as she caressed Mosca's body, smiling at the apparent beauty in her slight body. Lena bent forward and kissed Mosca's breasts, kissed her hard nipples. Mosca moaned and reached out for Lena's hand. Lena grinned and took Mosca's hand as she continued worshipping Mosca's body all the way down to her vagina. Lena licked her gently, causing Mosca to shiver and shift with need. She skilfully worked Mosca into a slight frenzy of want with swift and caring strokes. Before long, Mosca was screaming quietly with a hand over her mouth as Lena cast spells of love and longing on her. Lena gave her one last, definite lick and Mosca went over the edge, crying out Lena's name.

Later, after they had lain together for a while, Mosca smiled. "You're coming with us, Lena."  
Lena grinned happily, "hopefully we can do this much more often Mosca."  
"Yes," agreed Mosca, "but I don't know what Mr Clent will think about all this."  
"Well stuff Clent! For once, I reckon he should let you do what you want, it sounds like you had a much rougher time in Toll that you are letting on."  
Mosca frowned, she hadn't told Lena anything about her time in Toll.  
"I saw your Palpitattle badge."  
"Oh." Mosca nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's go join him?" She asked, referring to Clent, "he's probably getting impatient."  
"Like I said, he can't always get what he wants," responded Lena, and they lay there so more.  
Mosca knew she was going to have a good time with Lena there beside her for the rest of their adventures together. Maybe Clent might finally meet his match.


End file.
